


The Enchanted Missing

by AllannaStone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Archery, Big Brothers, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Modern AU, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Renaissance Faires, bows and arrows and leather quivers, bull eyes, overprotective big brothers, pulling a Robin Hood, reenactments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: All (Y/N) Solo knows about her biological father is that he is a retired FBI agent, is married to Senator Leia Organa- Solo, and has triplet sons. When her mother and abusive step father are killed in a tragic car accident, she finds herself in the custody of the father she never knew.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
> The song that the reader sings is called Pied Piper and is sung by Heather Dale.

The Enchanted Missing  
I don’t own Star Wars or the Solo triplets.  
SUMMARY:  
All (Y/N) Solo knows about her biological father is that he is a retired FBI agent, is married to Senator Leia Organa- Solo, and has triplet sons. When her mother and abusive step father are killed in a tragic car accident, she finds herself in the custody of the father she never knew.  
A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
The song that the reader sings is called Pied Piper and is sung by Heather Dale.

It was a clear sunny day as the family of five ambled their way through the heavy crowds of pirates, warlocks and mermaids, all on the lookout for the archers’ campsite. Senator Leia Organa- Solo was at the head of the group, marching towards the back of the faire grounds with an emotionless face. Next were her triplet sons- Kylo, Matt and Ben, all with different looks on their faces. Kylo wore a look of utter boredom, Matt’s face had sheer excitement while Ben was interested in everything around them. Taking up the rear was Hans, Leia’s husband and the triplets’ father, looking like he had just eaten something sour.

“Mom, wait up!” Matt called, pushing his glassed up further onto his nose as he jogged to be at his mother’s side. “Tell me again what the social worker said.”

“I’ve told you at least a dozen times,” the senator’s face softened as she gazed down at her son, smoothing back his messy blonde hair. “Besides, I think I see the camp up ahead.”

Sure enough, there was an enormous wall- less tent with wooden benches and tables seating a few people who were busy doing various crafts- leather working, wood carving, sewing and bow making.

“Hello, we’re looking for (Y/N),” Leia told a slightly overweighed woman who was embroidering a child sized shift.

“Ah, yer (Y/N)’s family?” she spoke with a delightful Scottish bur. “She’s should be in her tent, I’ll go check.” She heaved herself up and waddled over to a tent and entered it.

“The moment of truth,” muttered Kylo sarcastically. “Will we like her or will we not like her?” Matt smacked his older brother on the back of his head with a scowl.

“Be nice,” hissed their mother as a petite girl with pretty features exited the tent, smiling at the round woman. She took a deep inhale of breath, shaking out the skirts of her costume and adjusted her head veil before beginning to approach the family of five.

“’ello, me name’s (Y/N),” she bashfully introduced herself with a lovely Irish lilt. “Would the lot of ye care to come inside and get watered down some?” She pointed over to her tent, showing that she wanted for them to go ahead of her and get comfortable.

Inside, the tent was plenty spacious. There was a cot covered with a hand sewn quilt, four wooden chests scattered around, a chair and a table covered with pieces of parchment paper and discarded quills. In a corner, a rolled up air mattress was peeking out from behind a trunk and there was a basket filled with various scraps of fabric next to the doorway. A discarded rag doll was on the carpeted floor, abandoned by it’s owner.

(Y/N) quickly tidied up as the Solo family entered and made themselves at home and got out some tankards from a trunk. She passed them out and filled them with water before setting herself onto her bed and making herself comfortable.

“Did the lot of ye have any trouble getting’ past the pirates at the ticket booth up front?” she asked with laughter twinkling in her ocean blue eyes.

“Nah, they let us pass without any trouble,” Hans said, staring at his daughter with wonder. She looked more like her mother then him, and that worried him.

“That’s a first,” snorted (Y/N). “They enjoy hecklin’ those who don’t come to faire dressed properly.”

“Maybe it had something to do with mom wearing her senator face,” Matt suggested, getting another snort out of his little sister.

“Political figurehead or not, I’m ashamed of that lot,” she muttered before a little girl entered the tent. “What might I help you with, me wee Annabella?”

“Merida,” whimpered the child, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as (Y/N) quickly produced the doll that she had picked up from the floor.

“Here’s Merida, me wee Annabella,” softly cooed (Y/N), making the doll dance into the little girl’s arms and give her a loud kiss on the cheek.

“Guess what? I slayed the evil boogyman monster!” (Y/N) made the doll speak, getting a giggle from Annabella as the child curled up in her lap.

“I watch after the wee one while their parents are busy with other things here at faire,” (Y/N) explained in a soft voice as she lovingly finger combed the child’s dark blonde curls.

“The social worker didn’t tell us much about you,” Kylo said, though not in an unkind voice. His mother shot him a glaring look.

“What all do you want to know?” (Y/N) asked them. “I have nothing to hide.”

“What is that?” Ben asked, pointing to a piece of wood with several strings tied at various lengths.

“That’s me kantele,” she grinned, standing to fetch it. She plucked her fingers on the strings for a few seconds before beginning to play and sing.

“Greetings, Master Piper  
The other kids and I can see you are new in town  
It seems as though the world has got you beaten down  
Well I'm sad to say this town will do the same  
But take heart, Master Piper  
The other kids and I have got   
A little game  
That we've been waiting patiently to play  
'Cause Mummy and Daddy wouldn't miss us  
Just fewer mouths to feed and bills to pay  
No, Mummy and Daddy wouldn't miss us  
If a piper came and led us all away“

“Wow,” blinked Ben.

“I enjoy comin’ up with little ditties and tunes to amuse me wee ones with,” (Y/N) blushed, setting her kantele aside.

Leia was scrutinizing the young lady with soft eyes. (Y/N) wasn’t anything she had imagined- she seemed sweet and kind. Although she was still upset at her husband for having an affair behind her back all those years ago, she was growing attached to (Y/N).

“Are you in school?” Leia asked kindly, noticing how (Y/N)‘s eyes brightened up with excitement.

“I’m a costume and history major,” she said with a smile. “It’s a hard thing to do, have two majors, but I’ve always enjoyed a good challenge.”

“Do you camp here?” Kylo asked with interest.

(Y/N) scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Why else do I have me own tent with a bed?” she asked with a gentle roll of her eyes. “It helps me get into character.”

“Seems like a pretty big tent just for you,” commented Hans.

“I don’t tent alone,” she explained. “I’ve got me boyfriend who tents with me.”

“Boyfriend?” Hans’ hackles rose at the mention of the one thing that terrified him even more than having a daughter.

“He’s a member of the queen’s court,” she explained with a smile. “You’ll meet him later.”

“You have a boyfriend?” Kylo practically growled. Despite not knowing her that well, he still felt like he had to protect his little sister. Next to him, Matt and Ben were also looking like they were going to hunt down said boyfriend down and grill him.

“You lot can stop that,” sighed (Y/N) huffily. “I’m a force to be reckoned with, me being an archer and all!”

“I like Armie,” Annabella piped up from (Y/N)’s lap, removing her thumb from her mouth. “He tells fun stories. And he knows the queen!” Her green eyes shined with wonder and admiration as she snuggled back into (Y/N)’s lap.

“Not to mention that wee Annabella and the other wee ones are the only ones he allows to call him Armie,” (Y/N) interjected with a sly smile as she began to braid the girl’s hair.

“He sounds like a nice young man,” Leia said with a smile, noticing how she brightened up while talking about her boyfriend.

“He is,” the girl smiled. “We met on my first day at faire- I was four, he was seven. He took me to visit the gypsy encampment and showed me how to feed the gypsy vanners. He is really romantic- for our first date we had a midnight picnic in the park near his house and went out on a moonlit stroll.”

Hans and the triplets didn’t look quite so convinced and a woman with a head veil popped her head into the tent.

“(Y/N), you’re needed to help on the archery range,” was all that she said before vanishing.

(Y/N) sighed before standing and taking Annabella’s hand.

“I guess this is where I go me own way fer now,” she said. “I’m needed to relieve Ralph- he’s been doing lessons since ten this morning."


	2. TWO

While Y/N was off teaching archery, the Solo- Organa family decided that they were hungry. They wandered over to where people dressed in colorful costumes were selling food and refreshments.

“So, what does everyone think of Y/N?” Matt asked as they all sat at a park table to eat. “I think she’s sweet and knowledgeable about her hobbies.”

“She does seem very sweet,” Leia agreed, taking a bite of her garlic fries. “These are really good!”

“She’s okay,” grumbled Kylo from around his burger.

“It’s strange, thinking we have a sister,” Ben chimed in as well, his eyes wide as he took in the crowds of faire goers.

“A little sister,” Matt corrected him. “Now mom won’t be the only female in the household.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” laughed Hans. “Let’s not get too carried away here, now. If she’s to come live with us-”

“Hans,” Leia sighed heavily. “Her mother was killed in that horrible car crash- I’ve looked over the reports. Y/N is lucky to have survived. She needs a home- a real home, not foster care.”

“We’ll have to redecorate one of the guest bedrooms,” frowned Ben, already making plans.

“No, leave it- she can redecorate it how she wants,” Matt suggested, thrilled with the idea of having a little sister in his life.

The family quickly finished up their lunch and tossed their trash away before beginning the short trek back to the archers’ encampment. On the way back, they saw a spectacle of people- a trio of stunningly beautiful mermaids being carried by handsome pirates, a man juggling wicked looking knives, a small group of children clustered around a man with puppets, a little cart with brightly colored parrots squawking and flapping their wings at passerbys…

“Wow,” said Matt, his eyes wide as he took in the feast of sights around him. “This is great! Overwhelming, but great!”

“It’s a bit too much for me,” Ben added as Kylo sulked behind his younger brothers, his hands jammed into the pockets of his jeans. “But, you’re right- it’s great.”

Hans smiled as the archery range came into view- he knew that Leia was pissed at him for having that affair all those years ago and so he stayed out of her way. Other might’ve called him a coward for avoiding his wife, but he knew all too well of her infamous temper- everyone did.

He chuckled at the sight that met him- Y/N was kneeling down next to a little four year old boy, coaching him on how to land an arrow on the target ten yards away. He nodded before determinedly raised the bow, pulled the arrow nocked string back to his ear and released. The arrow soared through the air and embedded itself in the middle of the bull’s eye.

A delighted shriek came from the boy as Y/N laughed with delight, hugging him as he jumped up and down with elation.

“Great job, me wee one!” Y/N lavishly praised him, laughing at his joy. His mother was smiling as she recorded her son’s success on her phone. Y/N held the child’s hand as she led him over to the bow rack to meet up with his parents.

“ARCHERS, MUSTER FOR BATTLE!” a robust bellow sounded, making Matt jump, Ben yelp and Kylo’s eyes widen. Y/N caught sight of her father’s family and jogged over to them while slinging her quiver onto her back, longbow already in hand.

“I’m needed fer battle. Ye kin watch it from righ’ over there, near the picnic tables.” She pointed off towards where she was directing them towards. “I’m sorry fer running off like this!” she called out as she darted off.

“Battle?” muttered Kylo, wandering over to the picnic tables. His eyes widened at the sight of knights in armor and wielding wicked looked weapons. “She’s going to fight them?”

“Archers, to your mark!” roared the same man as all the archers scrambled to their places out on the battlefield. Hans spotted Y/N immediately, her faded teal dress a dead giveaway. She rolled her neck a few times, wincing as the actor portraying King Arthur stepped onto the stage and delivered a long winded Shakespearian styled speech. Matt noticed Y/N’s lips fighting to twitch down into a deep scowl as the actor rolled out “thee’s” and “thou’s”.

Even though the battle was pretend, Hans and the triplets still wore worried looks on their faces as the two sides clashed with one another.

“ARCHERS! NOCK… DRAW… LOOSE!”

With loud battle cries, a rainfall of arrows pelted the battlefield, giving out the illusion that there were more archers then there were.

“Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!” someone jeered. Hans looked over and almost choked from laughter at the sight of tiny boned Y/N shaking her two fingers at the brawling knights with an angry scowl on her face. After the archers had all released ten arrows, they darted for the safety of the archer’s tents.

The family of five, soon to be six, quickly located Y/N at her tent. She had removed her head veil and was using the fabric to mop off the sweat from her face and neck. Underneath the veil, her dark brown, almost black curls were struggling to free themselves from a braided crown.

“It’s rather warm out,” she puffed, taking a gulp from her tankard. “Come in, won’t ye? The archery tournament isn’t to start fer another hour and a half or so.”

“Archery tournament?” Matt asked with undisguised eagerness as he folded himself into a seat.

“It’s tradition,” Y/N explained with laughter sparkling in her eyes. “All the guilds send over their best archers, and the queen and her court attends, of course.”

“Of course,” scoffed Kylo under his breath. His mother shot him a glare which didn’t go unnoticed by the others in the tent.

“And I do pray that you’ll all be on yer best behavior, because my boyfriend will be competing, alongside of meself,” she continued on.

The looks that her father and three brother shot each other made Leia roll her eyes.


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting Armitage...

“Armie’s here, Armie’s here!”

 

Y/N looked up at the chanting of the young children, and a smile graced her face. Excusing herself from the couple she was chatting with, she hurried over to greet the person who had gotten the youngsters all riled up.

 

A young man a few years older than Y/N was walking with her at his side, carrying an English longbow in one hand and a side quiver in the other. He wore an outfit of black velvet and a black hat while a hat with a dramatic plumage of peacock feathers sat proudly over his shockingly bright red hair.

 

“Y/N!” he greeted her, having to look down for their comical difference in heights. “How are you fairing on this lovely day, my lady?”

 

Y/N giggled as he took her hand and placed a modest kiss onto the back of it.

 

“I’m doin’ jest fine,” she bashfully told him, scooting closer to wrap her arms around his neck. “Here, let me help ye with that.” She playfully snatched his hat from his head, setting it onto a table and took his quiver from him and began to fuss over the belt piece. Annabella popped up from beneath the table and grabbed the hat, giggling as she placed it upon her own head, where the hat slid down and covered her face.

 

“Your head is much too small for my cap, small one!” the redhead teased the little girl with a chuckle as Hans and the triplets approached him, with Leia behind them, rolling her eyes.

 

“Armitage, lift up your arms, if you would please?” Y/N aksed him with a pleasant smile, buckling his quiver belt around his hips and tightening it to fit more comfortably. “Can’t it wait until after the tournament?” she asked her father and brothers in exasperation.

 

“Y/N,” Armitage soothed her with a kiss to the forehead. “Armitage Hux, and I presume I’m correct in guessing that you’re Y/N’s father and brothers?” He held out his hand, offering it to be shaken.

 

“Hans Solo,” he grunted, noticing how Y/N nervously took a hold of her boyfriend’s hand and squeezed. He heart melted at the level of adoration his daughter held for the young man, and he couldn’t help but notice how he gently rubbed his thumb into the back of Y/N’s hand in a reassuring manner- it reminded the grizzled man of himself and Leia when they were younger.

 

He cleared his throat as his three sons flanked him, making Y/N groan all the more louder.

 

“Seriously, would the lot of ye jes’ stop it?” she whined in exasperation, practically stamping her foot in frustration. “Armitage and I have knew each other since we were both wee babes, trust me, the only time when he’s silly is when he’s flat out pissed drunk.”

 

“That was just one time,” the redhead winced before being silenced by his tiny temperamental girlfriend.

 

“Hush up, you,” she scowled as Leia covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. “And that was one time too many for the queen!”

 

“Why? What happened?” asked Matt curiously.

 

“Oh God, Y/N, please no, spare me the embarrassment…” whined Armitage, his face turning redder by the second.

 

“He went parading all over the faireground, proclaiming his great love for the queen,” Y/N gleefully told them all. “Her Majesty was amused, at least. I meself was busy chasing him down and trying to get him to drink some water!”

 

“Here comes the queen!” bellowed someone, causing for both Y/N and Armitage to go down into kneeling positions as a lady with flaming red hair dressed in gold brocade waltzed up to the archer’s encampment. After giving a short speech, she sat down and Y/N and Armitage excused themselves to go compete.

 


	4. FOUR

The Enchanted Missing  
I don’t own Star Wars or the Solo triplets.  
SUMMARY:  
All Y/N Solo knows about her biological father is that he is a retired FBI agent, is married to Senator Leia Organa- Solo, and has triplet sons. When her mother and abusive step father are killed in a tragic car accident, she finds herself in the custody of the father she never knew.

A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
I just need to address that rather biting review left by “Guest.” First of all, this is a FANFICTION. This is how I’d imagine the Solo- Organa family to respond should Hans ever have an affair behind his wife’s back. It’s not canon, and it never will be canon. And second of all, this is not a Reylo fic. I don’t know why, and I don’t mean anyone any disrespect, but I just don’t care much for Reylo ships. Don’t get me wrong, when I can’t find anything that catches my fancy on FF.net, AO3 or Tumblr, I may indulge myself in a Reylo fic. Rey may not even be making an appearance in this fic for all I know, I’m not 100% certain at this point.

I do hope you have a lovely day, dear anon, if you’re reading this!

Y/N and Sir Armitage of Huxingtons had made it all the way to the final round of the archery tournament and both wore identical looks of determination on their faces.

“Archers, at your mark!” cried the queen as both archers talked quietly amongst themselves for a few moments before Armitage raised his bow and let the arrow fly.

THUD

It landed right in the middle of the bull’s eye, prompting a rather large cheer from the crowds that had gathered.

“Well then, let’s see if I can beat that,” Y/N muttered softly to herself as she too, raised her bow and pulled the string back to her cheekbone.

She realeased.

ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

The crowd went silent before erupting once more, this time into a deafening roar as the arrow quivered, having split Armitage’s arrow perfectly right down the center. 

Y/N lowered her bow and was swept up into a hug by her boyfriend, giggling manically while his laughter boomed around them.

Hans was staring at Y/N with admiration shining in his eyes. Never had he seen anyone do such a thing before, and he’d seen some pretty nutty things. Leia was smiling while Kylo and Ben were fanning Matt and trying to keep him from full out fainting.

Armitage and Y/N briefly kissed as they waited for the winner of the tournament to be announced, with the queen consulting with the marshal. Within a minute, both archers were flanking Her Majesty as she motioned for the crowd to quiet down so that she could announce the winner.

Hans’ heart sank when the queen presented his daughter’s boyfriend with a lovely red rose, to which the young redheaded man bowed deeply to the queen. She then presented something to the pretty girl, for which she received a curtsy and her hat. The queen smiled as she pinned something to Y/N’s offered hat before setting it back onto her head.

“Three cheers for Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth!” bellowed Y/N, startling Hans with how powerfully well her voice carried. “Hip- hip…”

“HUZZAH!“

“Hip- hip…”

“HUZZAH!“

“Hip- hip…”

“HUZZAH!“

“God save the queen!”

“GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!!!”

Y/N and Armitage embraced once more before the young man presented his girlfriend with the rose, which she accepted with a smile before they both walked back to where the Solo- Organa family were waiting, hand in hand.

“Wow!” was all that Matt could say as Y/N unstrung her bow and placed it onto a bow rack.

“That’s how good she is!” bragged Armitage as he puffed his chest with pride as he kissed Y/N once more. “Fantastic shooting, love.”

“Thanks,” giggled Y/N as Hans just about had a heart attack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under @bluelightsaberjedi and @fanfictionauthoress. I accept requests, also!!!


End file.
